1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a variable-speed generator/motor system using an AC excited synchronous machine and, more particularly, to a system for controlling an AC excited synchronous machine which can be suitably used as a load adjuster/rotary phase modifier in order to improve the stability of an AC power system.